Massage
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Début-saison 2. Justin ne se ménage pas et les tremblements de sa main empirent… Jusqu'à ce que Brian décide de faire quelque chose.


Sommaire : Début-saison 2. Justin ne se ménage pas et les tremblements de sa main empirent… Jusqu'à ce que Brian décide de faire quelque chose.

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

 _ **Massage.**_

XXXX

Ca lui faisait mal, c'était… idiot étant donné que ce n'était même pas sa main.

Mais de voir Justin lutter contre son propre corps, avec cette même obstination le rendait cruellement désirable.

La honte l'envahit seulement une seconde avant qu'il ne la chasse de ses pensées.

Brian Kinney était comme ça… Trouvant de quoi bander même dans les situations qui ne s'y prêtaient pas réellement.

Sans un mot il se positionna derrière l'artiste, l'enveloppa de ses bras et posa son menton sur son crâne.

-Arrête pour ce soir… J'ai d'autres projets en tête…

Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses 'projets' mais Justin n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur…

Comme bien souvent ces temps-ci.

-Non Brian. Laisse-moi… J'ai ce projet à terminer que je dois rendre à la fin de la semaine.

-C'est dans 3 jours…

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, sachant qu'à un moment ça le ferait craquer… A moins que ce ne soit lui qui flanche d'abord.

-Justin…

-Arrête Brian !

La force du rejet de Justin le fit s'écarter dans la seconde.

Il l'observa alors, éprouvant un réel respect devant l'entêtement de son artiste mais son regard fût une nouvelle fois attiré par les tremblements de sa main droite.

-Putain de tremblements de merde !

Il décida que si les mots ne calmaient pas Justin alors ses gestes feraient l'affaire.

-Stop !

Il lui prit le crayon des mains et le balança au loin, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

-Brian !

-Viens avec moi…

Il lui prit la main non blessée et l'attira sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ah, ah !

Curieusement il retira du lubrifiant d'entre les coussins et en versa entre ses paumes.

Justin le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés.

-Brian… Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

-Donne-moi ta main.

Machinalement il lui obéit, et se retrouva la main glissante d'un lubrifiant qui pouvait se faire passer pour une huile de massage.

Il arqua un sourcil, curieux.

-Sérieusement ?! Avec du lubrifiant !?

Brian l'embrassa.

-Chut ! Laisse-moi faire…

Étonnamment Brian avait l'air de maîtriser l'art du massage médico-sensuel et passa plus d'une dizaine de minutes à passer et repasser sans ordre précis sur les muscles endoloris de la main de Justin.

Pour le distraire, il entrecoupa le tout de baisers torrides comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Détends-toi Sunshine…

Justin se laissait faire à présent, le désir qu'il avait pour Brian lui troublant l'esprit.

-C'est juste que j'en ai marre… J'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais et que ma main va toujours me faire chier…

Avec plus de confidence qu'il n'en n'avait réellement, Brian le rassura.

-Non, pas avec ce traitement… Et même si ça prend du temps tu pourras refaire ce que tu faisais avant…

Le blond préféra ne rien répliquer, se laissant bercer par ces paroles apaisantes.

-D'accord…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Si tu veux que je te prouve vraiment que ta main va se rétablir tu peux toujours faire… ça…

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà le massage quasi professionnel avait laissé place à de légères caresses alors, lorsque Brian prit la direction de son entrejambe, leurs deux mains enlacées, Justin ne fût pas surpris de le trouver dur.

-Ca t'a fait bander ?!

Le brun arqua un sourcil, prétentieux.

-Pas toi ?!

Il donna un coup de reins faisant ainsi glisser son érection, toujours vêtue, contre leurs mains.

-Allez, montre-moi que ta main remarche…

Justin le fixa et se mordit la lèvre.

Il en avait envie, presque autant que Brian.

Il hocha alors la tête et délivra le sexe tendu.

Presque timidement il laissa traîner ses doigts sur la verge avant de la prendre en main avec plus d'assurance.

Le sexe de Brian, le sexe *avec* Brian, il connaissait. Très bien même.

Les doigts de Brian se crispèrent sur les coussins disponibles, les lèvres entrouvertes il laissa passer ses gémissements sans retenue.

-Ma queue, et moi, te sommes très reconnaissant Sunshine…

Justin sourit tout en secouant la tête.

Brian ne changerait jamais.

Il aurait voulu le sucer, s'était même posé la question mais avait décidé de ne pas le faire.

Cette petite séance était pour qu'il reprenne confiance en sa main, en son habilité à la gérer.

Alors il mit plus d'entrain et de rythme, contemplant avec une curiosité presque immorale le membre durcit et rouge glisser entre ses doigts, recherchant la jouissance.

Il jeta également un œil sur Brian, adorant les expressions que celui-ci avait quelques secondes seulement avant de décharger.

-Putain que c'était bon !

Justin se permit d'avoir son petit sourire secret et fier.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main, ses doigts, coagulés de foutre et de lubrifiant.

Brian sourit également.

-Lèche….

L'idée était plus que tentante.

Il glissa alors deux doigts entre ses lèvres dans un bruit obscène, appréciant le regard assombri que Brian posait sur lui.

Il lécha ses doigts, sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus ni sperme ni lotion dessus.

-Ca t'excite hein ?!

-A ton avis ?!

Brian attrapa sa main au vol avant de le plaquer contre lui, appréciant l'érection qu'il pouvait allègrement deviner.

-Je dirai que oui…

Il l'embrassa, adorant leurs saveurs qui se mélangeaient.

Doucement il laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du cou du jeune homme, puis de son torse avant de finir contre son pénis.

Il voulait le goûter.

Ce n'était pas rare mais ce n'était pas dans les traditions non plus.

Alors qu'il prenait le sexe de Justin en bouche, il se félicita d'avoir réussi à changer les idées de son Ange.

Il regarda furtivement la main de Justin dont les tremblements avaient complètement cessés.

C'était une première victoire.

La seconde arriva quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le blond éjacula sur sa langue.

Mission accomplie.

Massage réussi.

XXXXX


End file.
